


Payment

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: He should be able to be better, to show that he could at least do one thing. He tried to blink away the tear that threatened to escape him and smiled. - Please read the notes for triggers





	Payment

It shouldn’t have been an issue. It never was before. Before, it was easy. Do whatever they want or let them do whatever it was that they had wanted to do to him. Well, it was still easy, just a small price to pay so that they would be allowed to stay here, with them. To have a home. Wanda hadn’t had a real home since their parents died. He would do everything to keep this home for Wanda.   
   
The lips returned from his neck to his mouth again and Pietro gasped, closed his eyes.He had tried to keep the sounds in, to be silent. He didn’t knew if he was allowed to make any sounds. The lips disappeared.  
   
„Hey, kid. Everything’s okay?“, the older man asked. Pietro’s eyes flew open. Hopefully, they didn’t betray him, didn’t show the fear he felt. He couldn’t ruin this, couldn’t let them take everything away from them. From Wanda.  
   
„Yes, everything okay. Fine. Just no stopping, okay?“, he asked, tried to smile. It seemed to work. At least, the older man just grinned and spun them around, walking them to the bed before he threw Pietro down on it, started kissing him again, coaxed another moan out of Pietro.  
   
„Don’t.“, Clint said and Pietro froze. He knew that he shouldn’t made any sounds. He was never allowed before, why should it be different just because he was in another place. If he was lucky Clint wouldn’t kick him out, wouldn’t go to Steve and tell him that Pietro couldn’t even…  
   
„Let me hear them. I love the sounds you make.“  
   
Pietro nodded, relief washing over him. That was good. He could make sounds, wanted to, as fucked up that made him. Clint made him feel good, that was nice. Nicer than most people were to him who just ripped off the clothes they didn’t need - when they had let him wear any clothes in the first place. Not like Clint. The older man had pulled his shirt off him with great care, didn’t rip it. He even took of his own shirt. That was nice, too. More than he had hoped for. Pietro had tried to picture Clint without shirt and the reality was even better. It was good that it had been Clint who seeked him out. Pietro knew that it was selfish, that he should’ve been happy to show any of them how good he could be, that he could be useful enough to let them stay, to leave Wanda alone. But he had really wanted it to be the archer.  
   
A loud groan escaped him when Clint licked over a nipple just to freeze again when Clint began opening his jeans, felt Clint freezing, too. He had tried to, he really did. Stupid. He should be able to be better, to show that he could at least do one thing. He tried to blink away the tear that threatened to escape him and smiled. Even Pietro himself felt how fake it looked.   
   
Clint swore quietly and Pietro’s smile fell.  
   
„I am sorry. Please, I can… give you my mouth, you say it like that, right? I can be good, just let me trying…“, he began but fell silent when the older man shook his head, looked almost disbelieving.  
   
Pietro nodded, felt a few more tears running down his face.  
   
„I am sorry to disappoint. I try better, I promise!“  
   
„Pietro, no. Why…“  
   
He didn’t let Clint finish. He knew that it was rude, that he should stayed and listen to what Clint was saying, how they would now proceed after Pietro failed to pay for the kindness. If there was another way to make up for his failure. But he couldn’t. He ruined everything nice they had, ruined everything nice Wanda deserved. In the morning, he would beg Clint to give him another chance, or Steve. He would go to Stark if necessary. Whatever they wanted him to do. He couldn’t loose the first home Wanda had in a long time.   
   
He sprung up, took a shirt from the ground and ran to his room, trying to be quiet to not wake Wanda, who hopefully slept peaceful on the other side of the wall. She always seemed to know when he wasn’t feeling good, tried to comfort him. It was good that she slept. He couldn’t endure it, not tonight, to see the confusion on her face. The offer that they could just pack their things and leave, ignoring that nothing was theirs. the Avengers had been kind, they had given them clothes. Natasha even went shopping with Wanda. His sister had been so excited, showed him every new piece of clothing she owned. Pietro was just grateful that they have given him some, too. And not only clothes, food too. They were told that they could fetch themselves something from the kitchen whenever they wanted to! Maybe they would let her stay, even when they decided to throw him out. Wanda was way better than him. Way stronger than him. They would let her stay, just for her powers. Maybe the training would be harder, but at least they knew what she was capable of.   
   
Pietro sat down on his bed and looked at the shirt, cursing quietly in Russian. He took the wrong shirt. Careful, he took a deep breath. He didn’t only ruin his chance for both of them to stay without any problems, he also had ruined to show the archer that he could be good. Ruined his chance at having the archer at least once, even if the older man would’ve stepped aside for the other Avengers. It would’ve always been special. And he had been so nice, so careful.  
   
A gentle knock on his door filled him with dread. He had known that Clint would talk to Steve, but not that it would happen so fast. Well, at least Wanda wouldn’t have to hear it. But when he opened there was Clint. And only Clint. No Steve or Stark. None of the other Avengers or a SHIELD-Agent. Just Clint, holding Pietro’s shirt in his hands, not looking at him. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Maybe he would get another chance.  
   
„You forgot… you took the wrong one. Took mine instead.“, the older man said, voice cool.  
   
He felt his hope shattering. Clint only wanted his shirt back.  
   
„Yes. I am sorry. I get your shirt.“, Pietro began, running to fetch the older mans shirt. Clint still wouldn’t look at him. Pietro swallowed.  
   
„Please, just give me a new chance. You don’t have to tell Steve, I will be good, I will make all sounds you like just… please keep Wanda here. Please, I do whatever you need, just please let her stay.“  
   
Pietro wasn’t above begging, even though he didn’t knew when he went to his knees. He knew that he was crying, hoped that his eyes weren’t to red already. Strucker hadn’t liked it when they were red.  
   
„What?! Are you… stand up!“, Clint barked, pulling him up when Pietro began sobbing in earnest. Stupid. He had learned a long time ago to get it right the first one or to bear the consequences. He heard his bedroom door closing, felt that he was sat on something softer. The couch, it was not soft enough for the bed. He felt arms pulling him to something warm, embracing him. It was nice. Too nice. He shouldn’t like it, but maybe it was the last time the other man would touch him. Pietro decided to take it, to savor it. To remember it when it gets bad.  
   
„Why would we send you away? Or Wanda?“, Clint asked softly, never taking his arms down.  
   
He wanted to answer, he really did. If someone asked a question, you should always answer. Wanted to beg to let them stay, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t even breathe properly.  
   
„Okay, let’s do it like that; I’ll ask you a question and you just nod or shake your head. That’s good?“  
   
Pietro nodded. He could do that. He could show that he was willing.  
   
„That’s great, kid.“, Clint whispered. „You think you have to earn your stay?“  
   
He nodded again. Of course he had to earn it. It was a stupid question.  
   
„And what will… no, scratch that. And you think just because you sleep with me, you will earn it to stay with us?“  
   
„You can share me. I will not mind.“, he hastened to say. Of course he didn’t expect that he would be allowed to stay just because he slept with the archer. The archer wasn’t that high in hierarchy. But he wouldn’t mind, he wanted to. The hissing sound from the archer brought him back to reality. Pietro swallowed and shrugged. He hadn’t been allowed to speak, he had to nod or shake his head. But he didn’t knew the answer.  
   
„You… listen, kid. Pietro. I won’t share you. I cannot share you, because you don’t belong to me, okay? You belong to no one, except you. Belonging to someone is something… that’s consensual. And you don’t have to earn your stay, okay? I just made a move because… because I thought we had something, okay? Not because you have to sleep with me or because you aren’t allowed to stay with us if you don’t. If you want to have sex with someone, that’s okay, if not, that’s okay, too. You understand?“  
   
Pietro shook his head. No, he didn’t understand. And he didn’t think it would be bad to belong to the older man. Maybe… maybe he could even enjoy it. Clint sighed and nodded above him.  
   
„Okay, that’s okay. Just… try to believe me, no one will send you or Wanda away, no matter what. You can stay as long as you want.“  
   
Pietro felt a kiss on his head before Clint began to untangle himself. Pietro nodded. He could try. If that’s what the older man wanted, then he could try. But he really didn’t want to let go. Still, Clint stood up.  
   
„What if…“, he began before he could stop himself. Clint stopped and turned around, eyebrow raised. Stupid. He pressed his lips together.  
   
„You can ask everything you want.“  
   
Pietro looked down.  
   
„What if I want to? I mean… belong to you?“  
   
He couldn’t look up. Clint made it clear that he wouldn’t sleep with him and he made it clear that Pietro didn’t belong to him. And Pietro didn’t think he could stand another rejection tonight. It would be bad enough in the morning. Or whenever they decided that they didn’t want them around anymore. Or him.  
   
„Then we’ll talk about it, okay? Not today or tomorrow, but we can talk about it. I made the mistake that I thought that you knew everything will be consensual, so that’s on me. And we would need to talk about that, too. But if you decide that you would like to try, we can talk about it. Just… give it a few days and think about it first, okay?“  
   
Pietro nodded, still not looking up, even when the door closed. He would think about it. He could be good. He wanted to, for as long as he was allowed to.

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the triggers!  
> \- mentioned past sexual abuse  
> \- mentioned past abuse
> 
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
